


可盗之才

by Omehal



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: 亨利对IMF向来抱持鄙夷态度，但他们新的首席分析师似乎不太一样。（又：亚伦·亨利与威廉·布兰特的初次邂逅）
Relationships: William Brandt/Alan Hunley





	可盗之才

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Salvageable Asset](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/754980) by YLJedi. 



跨部门会议。亨利认为它们承担着重要使命，但有时候——事实上，大多数时候，这些会议只是给各部门提供一个孔雀开屏的舞台而已。

亨利入行三十年了，他早已在这些会议中如鱼得水。台面上，各个情报部门的高层们聚到一起，汇报各自的任务，情报和安保工作。实际上，局长、部长以及首脑们聚到一起，浪费着时间自吹自擂，展示自家部门缩写字母的优越性。

只在极少数时候，这些高官们会搁置彼此的竞争，为共同利益努力一把。

副官另当别论。他们才是拖慢全场会议进度的罪魁祸首。每一个参与简报的下属，分析师，特工，抑是技术人才，无一不迫切盼望着表现一番，即便这意味着无止境的互相奚落，或是任何毫无建设性的抢占上风。

亨利厌倦如此，尽管他不得不承认，当他还是中情局里冉冉升起的新星时，他也同样这么干了。但如今，成堆的责任压在他身上，他宁可利用这些众人集聚的时间干些切实维护国家和世界安全的事情。但只他一人这么想罢了。

他提醒过自己的副官，但泰勒仍总不由自主地对着他人呲牙咧嘴，耀武扬威。好吧，对于下属而言，这种场合机会难得，确实挺难拒绝。

但不可能任务小组的新人似乎还没参与到这场明枪暗斗中。亨利还记得他是个分析师，首席分析师。他猜IMF部长已经介绍过男人，但那已是几周前的事情了，在那之后，分析师的名字再未被提起过。

第一次会议时，分析师一句话都没说。他低着头，从始至终只盯着面前的笔记本。一场相当平庸的开场秀。

亨利几乎要感到同情了。畏首畏尾的沉默小子出席在此地，代表着不可能任务小组——情报机构里最危险，最傲慢，也是最鲁莽的部门。他们部长到底怎么想的？

第二次会议，男人依旧一言不发。没有与同僚的私语，没有与头儿的交流。他只是找到自己的位置坐下，开始做笔记。大量的笔记；速记，尽管面前就有台电脑。那台电脑在IMF开始述职时派上了用场——但仍旧是部长一人在发言。这分析师简直就是个秘书。

到了第三次会议，分析师完全被遗忘在角落里。亨利不知道自己为什么还在观察对方。也许只是因为对方的沉默。一次又一次，会议开始又结束，这位部长的小助手全然没有加入战局，以捍卫自我地位。对亨利而言，这是件新奇事。他好奇为什么IMF部长会选择这种风格的人。对方以往带来的每一个人都完美符合了不可能任务小组的形象——恼人，无知，华而不实。也许正是对方的非常规表现吸引了亨利。或者也可能只是因为亨利这辈子从没信任过IMF，因此他不能放任一个胆怯的分析师从他眼皮底下毫发无伤地溜走。但无论如何，很明显，亨利是在座中唯一一个意识到这一点的人。

那段时间，联邦调查局正在对已执行与计划中的行动进行评估。一如既往地，其他部门在会议上分享常规信息，FBI的伯克探员则喋喋不休地发着言。但一反往日，正敬业做着笔记的分析师猛地抬头。

亨利看得出男人想要打断发言。有史以来第一次，他对一个副官试图提出的质疑意见产生了兴趣。也可能是因为亨利从未听过男人的声音。

但男人没有直接出声打断，而是转向了他的上司。寻求允许。被否决。IMF部长只轻微地摇头，就让对方顺从地回归做笔记的状态。亨利不禁有些钦佩。尽管干他们这一行，亦步亦趋不是什么好事——即便对方是文职人员。

分析师沉默着，但他开始坐立不安，轻敲着笔，在座位里轻微地移动。

然后他再一次靠近部长。这一次，部长抬手示意他安静，分析师受罚般缩回原位。

他不再试图发言。

亨利有些心神不宁，最终，他也选择保持沉默。

几周过去，联邦调查局行动失败的消息传遍了所有情报机构。在新一次简报会议上，冷嘲热讽的气氛直抵顶峰。

不可能任务局的分析师只是埋头做着笔记。

会议结束，亨利咬紧牙关挤到不可能任务小组的位置旁。他与部长有一搭没一搭聊着，直到人群变得稀稀拉拉。分析师慢吞吞地收拾着物什，驯顺地等待他的上司结束闲聊。

“你猜到了，对吧？”

分析师过了几秒才意识到亨利在对他说话。“长官？”他询问道。彬彬有礼，卑躬屈膝。

“你猜到联邦调查局的行动会一败涂地。”

“我没有，长官。”

“别用这套敷衍我，他们最后一次在讨论那次行动时，我注意到了你的反应。”男人眼里闪过一丝凌厉，但部长接过了话头。对方开始说话时，分析师又恢复了那个谦恭有礼的眼神。

“布兰特只是有些疑问。在联邦调查局行动将会失败这件事上，他并不知情。”部长说。

“就算他知道些什么，他会向他人宣布吗？”亨利怀疑道。

部长毫不惊讶。“如果是你们部门的行动，你会在意他人的质疑吗？”

如果是这个房间里的任何其他人，绝对不会。如果是这个分析师的，他会。亨利不打算把这个想法告诉对方。他转而说：“毕竟这些会议存在的意义便是如此。”

部长冷冷地盯了亨利一分钟，他没转开视线，突兀地对分析师开口。“布兰特，你当时问了什么？”

分析师——布兰特——惊讶地抬起头。“抱歉，长官？”

“你对联邦调查局的搜捕行动有什么疑问？”

布兰特的视线在其余两人身上打转，他显然并不喜欢被卷入这场勾心斗角。他焦虑地敲着笔。

他最终服从指令。“那人读对了那个地址。”布兰特含糊地说。

那件事。那是……

“抱歉？”

布兰特的视线垂向桌面。“那个地址的发音和写法不一样，而伯克特工念对了。”

“……你在为这件事担心？”

男人停下敲笔的动作。“那个特工是纽约人，他可以流利地说出这个城市里的任何地名。但在纽约以外的地名上，伯克的发音总是很蹩脚。这意味着那次他本该念错，但他没有。他的发音相当地道。”

亨利皱起眉。“就为这，你就知道情报不对劲？”

“不，”布兰特耸肩，“这只是很反常。”

对家部长饶有兴致地观察着亨利的反应。是的。他现在知道为什么部长不允许布兰特脱口而出了；即便是亨利也难以认真对待这个奇特的关注点。他又回想起中情局对不可能任务小组的众多绰号之一：无尽怪胎小组（it’s mostly freaks.）。

他的想法一定写在了脸上，因为部长那玩味的表情瞬间消失了。“布兰特。”他命令道。

布兰特顺从地继续。“在伯克做每次简报时，他总是对生僻的发音手足无措。这表明他们得到的情报是视觉性的：短信信息，电子邮件，卫星照片。如此看来，要么伯克恰好知道这条街怎么发音，要么他以非常规形式收到了这份消息。可能是语音信箱，或者窃听到的谈话，甚至可能是告密者。”

“但这还是没法证明他们收到的是假情报。”亨利反驳。

布兰特终于抬眼与他对视。“确实。但任何非常规手段都应当在实施前经过再三确认。”

亨利不得不妥协了，他注视着分析师，忍不住给对方露出一个微笑。

“布兰特，我在外面和你碰头。”IMF部长平静地说。

布兰特眨了眨眼，然后迅速地收拾好自己的东西。“好的，长官。”他低头悄然离开。

“发音？”亨利重复，尽管仍不敢置信，但他还是被逗乐了。“他想用发音这回事来制止联邦调查局的行动？”

“和他说的一样，这只是一件反常的事。”部长毫无波动。

好吧。事实显而易见。亨利回想起自己每每在伯克特工念错街名时努力藏起的笑容。对方曾经还汇报过一次在路易斯安那郊区的行动，那次整桌人都得咬唇憋着笑。

而当在场其他高官或是精英们一笑而过时，布兰特把这个细节当作可利用信息归入档案，把男人的偏离常规的细节尽数登记下来。也许这只是一件小事。但——

亨利在脑中暗暗记下。他总有一天要把布兰特从不可能任务小组挖走。


End file.
